Never mistake
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Dalton isn't exactly happy his sister tagged along to go to the game with he and his friends. But when they make camp for the night, they wake up to a nightmare that brings up the question of what "Wade" is actually short for.
1. Chapter 1

Never mistake...

My silence for ignorance.

My Calmness for acceptance.

Or My kindness for weakness.

* * *

Not everyone was particularly happy that Dalton's younger sister tagged along, especially Dalton himself. But she was small enough to fit and agreed to pay her own way so most of the others didn't mind. They all knew Dahlia enough to not treat her like the annoying little sister Dalton made her out to be. She was only a year younger than him and, to his dismay, a part of the gang.

Like the obvious tension between twins; Carly and Nick, they were polar opposites. Dalton smoked, drank, and got introuble while Dahlia was already applying for art scholarships. That's all she ever really did was paint and draw. She never left the house without a sketchbook and numbered each one when the pages were filled.

When it came to Nick, Dahlia didn't have some school girl crush or deep-rooted secret of love for him. Nick was just Nick, Dalton's best friend and partner in crime. Or at Least, that's how she played it.

At the current moment Dahlia was in the back of Wade's small car between Dalton and Nick. She had her knees pulled up to her chest to hold her sketch pad. She was trying to finish the cross she started earlier when Blake suggested a shortcut he found on his GPS at the diner and now they were supposably on it. But as luck would have it, they had to turn because the road was blocked.

"So much for his nice little shortcut." Wade commented." He better not get us lost."

Carly smiled and agreed as they pulled up next to Paige and Blake to see only a blonde head bobbing up and down and a series of unmistakeable expressions on Blake's face. Dalton was the first to notice and didn't waste time wipping out his video camera and recording. Everyone smiled in shock as Wade honked causing Paige to pop up and notice what Blake had just insinuated as he smiled at the others, causing her to playfully slap his chest as she pulled out her cell.

"Wait, she's calling me." Carly said, answering." You are so busted!"

"My lip balm." Paige said holding up a small object." I dropped my stupid lip balm."

"She said she dropped her lip balm." Carly smiled.

"Yeah right!" everyone said back.

Carly and Paige talked it out and agreed to stop for now and find a place to set up camp. There's no way we would all be able to stay up to watch the game if we drove all night.

"Hey look, a wax museum." Wade pointed out to Carly.

"You like that sort of stuff, Wade?" Dalton asked.

"I don't know. I guess." He replied obviously annoyed.

" I guess if you like things pretending to be other things." Nick smarted off lazily." which you do, right sis?"

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Dahlia retorted, never looking up from her sketching.

"What does that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"You know damn well." She replied.

"Whatever." He said, blowing her off.

They drove the rest of the way in silence till they found a good place to stop.

"Your car sucks, man." Dalton complained as he and Nick got out to stretch.

"The car is fine." Dahlia stepping out of the car with her bag around her.

"Sorry Dahl, we can't _all_ be midgets." Nick said._  
_

While Carly and Paige walked away to talk, Dahlia went to help Wade start a fire, Dalton and Blake started unpacking, and Nick grabbed a beer and a fold-up chair and plopped down into it with his drink and a smoke.

After getting settled in, the girls layed out a blanket and sat on it, while Dalton, Wade, and Blake through around a football.

"So Dahl." Paige said, bringing the near-sighted girl from her thoughts." Seeing any cute boys?"

Dahlia smirked and looked up and around mockingly."Not around here."

The two older girls laughed at her joke and furthered their attempts to get the girl to talk. They always thoughts she was too quiet most of the time, only speaking up on rare occasions.

"I'm serious." Paige continued.

"ok, ok. No not really. I mean, I'v got school-"

she was inturrupted by groans from the two girls. Carly took her hand.

"We have got to get you a guy." She smiled.

"Like who?" Dahlia asked, with a defiant smirk.

"I don't know. Ummm T-Trevor! How about him? You two talked right?"

"Yeah right, Trevor is such a manwhore." Paige commented.

"That's not helping." Dahlia teased.

They would have continued if Carly didnt have to bolt up to stop a fight from erupting between Wade and Nick.

Dahlia put in her earphones and headed for the cooler for a water and ended up hearing the whole conversation between Carly and Nick. Once she was tired of Nicks crap, Carly walked away. Nick put up his hood an sat back down.

"You know, I'm not gonna thank you or bust your balls for lying for my brother." she said after taking a sip.

"Jesus!" He jumped.

"sorry." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked with mock inoceance.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes." Dalton is many things but a good liar doesn't exactly fall high on the list. I know my brother better than anyone."

"is that so?"

"I have a question though, why play at "the Evil twin" role?"

"Thats the way it is."

"Im talking about earlier, in the car. You may have everyone guessing your next move but you're not exactly a closed book. It's obvious you're not mad at anyone but yourself. Why?"

"What is this, 20 questions?" He complained.

"Nope." She replied calmly." Just one. Why?"

"I don't get where you think I'm mad." He said smiling." Do I look mad to you?"

"Look, whatever it is, I can tell from experience. Unforgiveness is choosing to stay trapped on a jail cell of bitterness, serving time for someone else's crime. You know what that's like too, right?"

"When did you become such an expert on my life!" He said standing up.

"Never said I was." She replied with as much conviction." But since we _are_ talking about _you_, here's what I can tell; You hate to be compared to Carly so much that you think that you have to play a role to lower everyone'a standards and expectations for you so you won't continue to disappoint."

"You know what I can tell about you? You're - God! What's that smell?"

"excuse me!" She asked then almost fell over gagging.

"aw man, Dalton did you crap your pants again?" Nick demanded.

"huh? Naw. I don't know. Maybe." Dalton smelt himself." I mean I'm wearing my work clothes, so.."

Wade and Carly looked around with a flashlight.

"Something's dead out there alright."

"Naw, something's dead right here." Blake caught everyone's attention." We need to drink it back to life. Bless me, Dog." he said to Nick, who threw him a beer and sat back down, giving Dahlia one last look to see her walking away and shaking her head.

The party started going and Dalton had his camera out again.

"Hi pretty Carly." He said walking around.

"Hey, what's Wade short for, dude?" He asked when Wade was playing football again with Blake.

"Who?" He asked, giving Paige a close up.

"Here's my sister-aaaand she's not cool." He said quickly turning the camera." What's up, Nick?"

Dalton walked around and ended up getting sprayed in the face by Blake with his beer.

"Comeon man, you don't got to spray me." Dalton complained.

Dahlia looked up from her sketching to see Dalton still videoing Carly. Could he be anymore obvious?

"Dalton, what did I say?" she asked when she caught him.

"All right. my bad, my bad. Sorry."

Carly jumped up and went around the fire and snatched the camera.

"Give me that-oh and the tables are turned." She laughed, chasing him into the tent where she and Paige have him a makeover. Dahlia smiled at her brother's protests as the two girls mercilessly made him play dress up.

"So why'd you steal that car, anyway?" Blake asked." I mean, you disn't have to do that. Get that rush, huh?"

Nick glanced across the fire to Dahlia and then leaned back in his chair, taking another drink.

"Something like that." Nick replied.

Everyone looked up when Carly walked out of the tent backwards, followed by Paige forcing Dalton out.

"What are you wearing?" His sister laughed.

"You look like Elton John, but more gay." Blake called out.

"Elton John's gay?" Dalton asked.

Blake pulled Paige away an started kissing. When Wade and Carly started kissing too, Dalton came up as retrieved his camera. He walked around recording the two couples."oh yea. That's hot. Give me some of that action."

He turned to his sister who wha pulling something from her bag.

"is that yarn." Dalton asked in disbelief." Are you knitting?"

"Yea." she answered giving him a look.

"Oh my God! My sister is a freak! Moving on."

He turned to Nick who smiled.

"Don't look at me dude, I'm not kissing you."

"Come on, you know you want to, dude." Dalron laughed." Just kidding. Psyche. I wouldn't kiss your ass for shit."

Dalton turned towards the direction where he heard a noise an met two bright lights. It was a truck. It was parked silently, still blasting it's brights. The man sat there, ignoring the groups calls. Nick impatiently got up and slung his beer bottle at the car, busting out a front headlight.

"Nick!" Carly scolded.

They all cautiously watched as he backed up and drow away. Dahlia couldn't shake this feeling of chills up and down her spine. How could they be so calm about this?

"Are you ok?" Dalton asked.

"Mhm." She nodded and looked down at her phone to see the photo she took of the car. Something like that doesn't just happen and neve be hear from again. Dahlia was reminded too much of last year's break in when someone tried to rob her house. Nick was there and scared the guy away, but Dahlia learned to be cautious and didn't want to go to sleep that night. She sat by the dying fire in Nick's fold up chair, trying to stay awake by sketching the truck.

But soon, exhaustion overwhelmed her.

* * *

**so what do you guys think? I'm hoping you liked this first chapter. ****. So please review and tell me your thoughts:**)

TheSpazChik


	2. Chapter 2

**A special thanks to TalonNight for favoriting and Alerting.**

**Sunstar234 for reviewing.**

**And SPEEDIE22 for alerting. **

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

It turns out, drinking and staying up all night wasn't that great of an idea. They had all slept till after 2 in the afternoon and Blake wasted no time in getting everyone uo to pack as fast as they could.

While the girls were off getting ready, Dalton went around asking for his camera. Which was weird because Dahlia's glasses went missing too. Nick just made a crack about the two having some kind of defect where they loose everything. Dahlia forgot any contact solution so she had to deal with the blurryness. She could have sworn she fell asleep in them.

"So, as I was saying last night before I got inturrupted." Carly said." We are you going to make it our mission to find you a guy. And when we do we will help you with the "Go get 'em." tactic."

"I dont think I need help." Dahlia defended.

"What experience do you have in flirting?" Paige asked.

"Forget flirting. I'll seduce him with my awkwardness."She said cherrily.

The girls laughed.

"So, you and Wade talked some more?" Paige asked Carly.

"We're just in different places right now." She replied." He hasnt given me a guilt trip for going, so I can't give him one for staying."

"But he hasn't made a decision on Stanford, right?" Dahlia asked.

"His dad is pretty mad about something and i think it's because he's considering on going to Stanford. Something about it being too far away or something."

"Oh my God." Paige said putting a hand over her mouth." Theres that smell again."

"What is it?" Dahlia nealy got sick.

"I think it's coming from over here." Carly started walking off.

"Yea, lets go toward the smell." Paige said sarcastically.

"I want to know what it is."

"Car, I love ya, but come on!"Dahlia pleaded.

"I hate you." Paige pouted.

Carly turned back to smile at the two and ended up slipping and falling face forward into a road kill pit where she had to use her hands to stop herself from goimg any further.

"Call for help!" Dahlia instructed when she notice Paige wasnt going to help, and slid down herself to attempt to help. She stepped around into the pit infront of Carly to try to pull her up when she slipped fell herself. When she pulled herself up she noticed what Carly was now screaming about and started calling for help also.

All 4 boys came running. Wade helped Carly , Blake went to Paige, and Dalton attempted to help Nick with Dahlia.

"Theres a hand." She nearly shrieked." In the pit! Theres a fucking hand!"

They all stared at it and looked up to see a a pickup truck backing up and into the pit. A very creepy snagle-toothed man stepped up and started unloading the dead animal carcasses from his trunk bed.

"Is that thag truck from yesterday?" Carly asked.

"No, that one was bigger." Dahlia replied.

"Hey." Carly called out to the man." Don't you see that?"

His eyes followed the direction she was pointing and started walking towards the hand. He slowly grabbed a hold of it and it popped off of whatever it was attached to.

"Anyone need a hand." He said jokingly." I'm just kiddin'. Picked it up on the sode of the road last week. What are y'all doin' around here?"

"We were campin up in the trees." Wade answered.

Dahlia thought she was gonna be sick. It was all over her shoes, back, hands, and in her hair. She thanked Paige when she helped with a water bottle and got annoyed when Dalron asked about his camera again. The young girl was about to leave to head back when Wade announced his fan belt had busted and agreed to get a rode feom the guy to a small town called Ambrose.

"Your just gonna let your sister and her boyfriend go with a guy who cleans roadkill forba living?" Dalton asked Nick.

"You clean shit for a living Mr. septictank Man." Nick laughed and started following the others back to camp.

"Yea but i dont walk through it. Thats a difference, right?"

"Yea but you are full of it." Dahlia remarked with a grin.

When they got back to camp Dahlia went behind a tree and changed into an extra jacket Blake had and some shorts Paige offered and some flip flops. The shorts were a littke short for her taste but it would do fine till she could take a shower. Thats all she wanted so she requested she be dropped off and use her money for a motel room instead of the game. They gladly dropped her off at a cheep motel they found in Baton Rouge to escape the smell and left for the game.

She sighed and walked into the small convenient store and bought some bath stuff along with a cheep shirt and sweat pants, some contact solution,and a bottle of perfume. The woman at the register didnt say anything but Dahlia could tell she was holding her breath.

"Thanks." Dahlia told her when she handed her the recipt." umm You're turning purple."

The girl let out an embarresed breath as the young girl walked out.

The man at the desk did ask though and right when a cute guy walked in.

"woah." The guy said." I respect a girl whos not afraid to get down and dirty but what happened?"

"Went camping and ended up trying to help a friend who fell in a road kill pit."

"Its 50 a night." The older man said.

"Thats great." She said and paid.

After walking out she mentally slapped herself.

_Really?! Really!? Today I have to meet a cute guy! Covered in dead animal! Fuck my life!_ Her head screamed.

She opened her room to see plain walls, a plain bed, and a small tv. Perfect. She stepped in and slung her purse, full of her things, and the plastic bag onto the bed and went to shower.

It felt great to be clean again and to smell good. She got out and slipped into her new clothes and thanked God they werent dorky-looking. She heard her phone go off and saw it was Dalton saying they were on their way back. They were quite a ways away so she decided to go eat at the diner down the street before she checked out.

It was a cute little box-like building, it had all the chracteristics of any other diner. It was small, had the same things on the menu and te waitresses were so cherry they obviously hated their job. After asking, Dahlia strode over to the JukeBox, while ignoring a persistent asshole who was trying to get her attention by making cat calls and kissy noises.

"Hey sweetness, come hang out with me." He took another swig of his beer.

After putting it to good thought, she decided on a Kansas song just to piss the guy off hopefully. He didnt seem the type to like old school music. He wa wearing too much black and ba too many piercings for Dahlia's taste.

"Come on!" He complained." What is this crap?"

She smirked and sat back down.

"Don't worry Darlin'." Came a husky voice."I'll pay for the encore."

It was the cute guy from earlier. He walked up an sat down across from her.

"Guy-who-likes-girls-who-get-down-and-dirty, right?" She asked.

"Yea, uh Roadkill-pit-girl, right?" He smirked.

Her smile grew wider. This was her chance and she didnt want to miss it.

"Ya know, you could be sitting in someone's spot." She teased.

"Really? Boyfriend?"

"Maybe."

"Well, his loss."

"Someones confident." She grinned again.

"yea, that would be me." He smiled back." Dean."

"Dahlia." She shook his hand.

* * *

**Im gonna end it here because I dont want this story to go by too fast so please review and ill see next time.:)**

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
